Da igual cuanto tiempo pase, siempre te amare
by Rainie de Forest
Summary: ¿Que harias por la persona amada? ¿Serias capaz de cualquier cosa aun cuando sabes que todo tu esfuerzo es en vano? AU - Regalo para Mariasa


**¡Hola!**

**Aquí vengo con un pequeño oneshot como regalo de cumpleaños para Mariasa, que aunque la conozco desde hace poco, parece que somos íntimas de toda la vida. La historia se me ocurrió por una película que me encantó y nada, aquí estamos ^^**

**Y, nada, que espero que le guste y no me odie por la historia x'D**

**Hetalia no me pertenece, ojalá lo hiciera ya que pondría más yaoi del que ya hay x'D**

* * *

Vuelvo a salir al jardín y mirar el buzón con nerviosismo, por enésima vez. Y mi reacción en la misma de siempre. Una rutina, un círculo vicioso que nunca acaba. De mis labios se escaba un suspiro cansado y, cerrando con desilusión los ojos, me alejo hasta el interior de mi casa con unos pequeños sobre blancos entre mis manos. Todos estos poemas que he escrito para ti, con todo mi corazón, con todo mi cariño… Todos estos sentimientos que he estado plasmando y mandándote durante estos largos quince años, no han recibido respuesta. No la tienen todavía. Y tal vez nunca la tengan. Siento una angustia horrible en el corazón.

Entro en el salón y me siento en el sofá, mirando la pequeña montaña de papeles que hay sobre la mesita de madera y cristal. No me puedo creer que haya pasado tanto tiempo. No es posible, y hay veces que me niego a pensarlo. Creo que todavía no lo he aceptado ni lo haré jamás… ¿Sabes qué? Encuerdo el primer año después de aquel suceso. Te escribí todos los días, sin faltar ni uno solo a mi promesa, gasté en papel más de lo que gasté en mis años de estudiante. Trescientos sesenta y cinco poemas. Trescientos sesenta y cinco pensamientos, sentimientos, escritos con mi mayor esfuerzo. Aunque, jamás llegaran a ser tan buenos como los tuyos. Tú tenías un don para la expresión, tal vez no cara a cara, pero por papel eras todo un artista. Y yo no quería quedarme atrás. Recuerdo escribirlos pulcramente, con la pluma negra cromada con detalles en plata que te regalé en nuestro primer aniversario, aquella que tanto te gustó y que casi me tiras a la cabeza por el precio que creías que tendría –uno muy alto, no lo negaré, pero todo es poco para ti–, y doblarlos cuidadosamente tras esperar pacientemente a que se secara la tinta de color azul brillante. Las guardaba en sobre blancos, los cuales perfumaba con la colonia que me regalaste en nuestro segundo aniversario, y lamía los sellos concienzudamente, activando el pegamento de su reverso. Ponía todo mi corazón en esa tarea, aunque te parezca estúpida.

El segundo año, también era igual de temerario. Aunque tal vez no sea "temerario" la palabra correcta para describirme. Me encantaría intentar encontrar el término adecuado, y te puedo asegurar que me he devanado los sesos haciéndolo, pero nunca se me ha dado bien. Eso se te daba mejor a ti. Todo se te daba mejor a ti. Me acuerdo un día del segundo año en el que nuestra casa –aquella que compramos tras salir del instituto– comenzó a arder por un cortocircuito en el entramado de la instalación eléctrica. Pero, ¿puedes imaginarte lo que llegué a pensar? ¿No? ¿Sí? Bueno, no me importaba nada de eso. Que se quemase la casa entera si el destino quería, que yo me ocuparía de lo que tenía en mente; salvar tus poemas. Las llamas lamieron todo mi cuerpo quemando mi ropa hasta que solo quedó de ella que el cuello –de borrego– de mi abrigo. Supongo que debo darle las gracias a los bomberos por no sufrir quemaduras muy graves, pero me habría quemado con gusto si hubiera sido junto a tus poemas. Aunque estaba feliz por haber salvado algo importante para mí. Aunque tú no estuvieras a mi lado. Tú siempre eras lo más importante y lo sigues siendo. No lo olvides nunca.

El tercer año, estuve más tranquilo. No sé, me lo noté o eso creí. Leí todos los títulos de tu biblioteca, los pocos libros que me dejaron tus hermanos. Eran obras clásicas, de autores que tú siempre recitabas día sí y día también entre alabanzas y halagos. Pero me sirvieron de mucho. Te comprendo algo más y te admiro como no tienes idea. Entiendo ahora porqué te gustaba tanto leer. Aunque ahora no sé si te seguirá gustando. Conociéndote, seguro que sí. Pero, ¿sabes qué? Publiqué un mini diario en un blog de Internet. Me animé a escribir para los demás. Sé que no te gustaba Internet, decías que estar tanto tiempo en el ordenador ablandaba el cerebro y mataba las neuronas, al igual que la televisión, pero tenía… No. Sentía la imperiosa necesidad de expresarme y compartir con alguien mis sentimientos, los mismos que he tenido que callar durante tanto tiempo, dado que no recibía respuesta alguna a mis poemas, fiel reflejo de todos mis anhelos. Sorprendentemente, el contador de visitas llegó al máximo y la gente me acogió cálidamente entre palabras amables.

El cuarto año, contra todo pronóstico, estuve trabajando para una revista. Me lo habían recomendado muchas personas después de leer las entradas de mi blog. Escribía artículos sobre problemas personales, como si fuera una especie de consultorio. Pero no me creía con la potestad ni la capacidad de aconsejar a la gente cuando yo estaba igual o más perdido que ellos, por lo que dejé el trabajo y mandé los escritos a una editorial, la cual me publicó mi pequeña y modesta colección de poesía. Siempre me has dicho que siguiera mis sueños, que si estaba convencido de algo, que lo persiguiera y que no fuera tan tonto como para dejarlo pasar. Creo que fue la mejor decisión que he podido tomar. No quería envejecer siendo un asalariado normal y corriente, atado a una empresa, sin crecer personalmente en un cubículo frío y gris, enterrándome en vida gracias a esa rutina insípida y tan poco atractiva.

Esa colección tiene todos los poemas que he escrito para ti, los que he estado enviándote durante cuatro años, los mismos que todavía no tienen respuesta. ¿No quieres contestarme? ¿Estás enfadado conmigo? Espero que no. Pero quiero que sepas que eso no me detiene. No lo hará jamás. Continuo escribiendo poemas y sigo enviándotelos, pero sigo sin encontrar tu respuesta todavía. A veces me digo que tengo que ser paciente, que ya llegará aquello que tanto ansío.

El quinto año ya era considerado un poeta profesional. A la gente le encantaban mis poemas. Firmaba ejemplares en todas las librerías, convenciones y ferias a las que me invitaban. Cautivaba con mis palabras a todas las mujeres que los leían, de edades tan dispares que iban desde los veinte hasta los cincuenta. Pero me daba igual todo. Estaba tan centrado en ello, que pronto desistieron, comprendiendo que jamás podrían compararse a la musa que me inspiraba. Esa musa eres tú y nadie puede quitarte ese puesto. Creo que también quedó claro cuando en los agradecimientos, siempre ponía lo mismo: "_Para mi musa, el etéreo ser de ojos verdes y alma de niño"._

El sexto año, mi cuerpo quedó muy dañado y lastimado. Desde entonces, he escrito un total de dos mil poemas, todos dirigidos a tu brillante y esquiva persona. Puedes llamarme estúpido, como siempre hacías cuando había algo que no estaba haciendo bien o cuando hacía algo que te sacaba de quicio y no soportabas, pero sabes que solo te responderé con una sonrisa amplia y una risa. Siempre igual, pero porque no hay nada mejor que demostrarte las cosas con actos. Escribir durante todo este tiempo me hizo estar más cerca de ti. Escribí día y noche, mañana y tarde, desde que salía el sol hasta que se ocultaba, hasta inclusive durante las oscuras noches –aún cuando sabías el miedo que me daba el quedarme despierto entre toda aquella oscuridad–. No dejé de trabajar ni un solo minuto. Escribí hasta que cada hueso de mi cuerpo se rompió, hasta que cada órgano sufrió daños considerables, de lo cual los médicos me advirtieron.

El séptimo año decidí ponerme en forma. Siempre te quejabas de que comía demasiada comida basura, que no hacía ejercicio y que siempre estaba sentado frente al televisor jugando con los videojuegos que salían cada poco tiempo. O cogías parte de mi estómago y lo arrugabas, alegando que esas lorcillas no eran nada atractivas. Llevo tanto tiempo sin jugar a nada, que hasta me resulta nostálgico. Miro la consola debajo de la televisión, sobre el reproductor de DVD, tras tanto tiempo ignorándola. Una sonrisa triste y melancólica aparece en mi rostro dado que me acabo de acordar de algo. Tal vez eras demasiado irónico. O, quizás es que solamente eras demasiado complicado, pero siempre estabas dentro de tu propio espacio, enfadándote siempre que alguien lo cruzaba sin tu permiso. Y, pese a todo eso, te amaba, te amo y te amaré como nunca haré jamás.

No hubo ningún otro cambio significativo durante el trayecto del octavo año. He vuelvo a recordar tantas cosas sobre ti que mi corazón duele con cada cosa que veo en nuestra casa. Como tus malas aptitudes para la cocina cada vez que se quemaba algo, o tu ceño fruncido siempre que me burlaba de lo serio y trabajador que eras, alegando que tenías que salir a divertirte más. O tu rostro sonrojado cada vez que te tenía entre mis brazos, te cubría de besos y te susurraba palabras de amor. Esto último era lo que más me dolía.

He escrito más de seis mil poemas, todos para tu persona, esperando que mis sentimientos lleguen hasta ti. Deseando arrancarte una sonrisa, un suspiro o, por qué no, un insulto. Siempre me insultabas pero sé que lo hacías desde el cariño. Nunca has sido bueno expresando tus sentimientos cara a cara, te cohibías demasiado, pero me gusta que solo te abras conmigo. Solo a mí me dejas ver ese pequeño lado sensible, tierno y romántico de tu corazón.

Sin embargo, el noveno año, sufrí un accidente. ¿Quieres pegarme? Te dejaría con gusto. Porque fue por un descuido mío, como siempre. Iba caminando por la calle con las bolsas de la compra tras haber salido del supermercado. El cielo estaba completamente despejado, azul celeste brillante sin una sola nube esponjosa y blanca que paseara con parsimonia. Parejas de pájaros volaban por encima de mi cabeza y se posaban en semáforos, árboles y postes de teléfono. El semáforo estaba iluminado de verde dando preferencia a los peatones para el cruce. Comencé a cruzar el paso de cebra cuando escuché un fuerte pitido que provocó que girarse la cabeza en busca del nacimiento de aquel sonido. Un coche avanzaba con rapidez hacia mi y… De pronto, todo se apagó a mi alrededor. Estaba sumido en la oscuridad, en la misma oscuridad que me aterraba. Cuando me desperté, me encontré completamente solo, en una habitación completamente blanca que no era mía y que olía fuertemente a desinfectante, casi provocando un ligero mareo. Mi cuerpo estaba enganchado a una máquina que no dejaba de sonar y fue entonces cuando reparé en la presencia de alguien más en la habitación. Un hombre vestido con bata blanca y fonendoscopio colgando al cuello me miraba fijamente mientras apretaba unos gráficos en la mano. De todas las cosas que el hombre me explicó, lo único que saqué en claro es que había sufrido un accidente. Había perdido la memoria. No recordaba nada. No recordaba mi nombre, ni dónde vivía, ni siquiera a lo que me dedicaba. Lo único que sabía era que te quería. Era tu imagen la que aparecía en mi mente cada vez que cerraba los ojos y la que hacía que mi respiración se descompasara de forma descontrolada. Algo totalmente ilógico puesto que ni siquiera sabía quién eras, solo que mi corazón se aceleraba violentamente cada vez que me acordaba de tus ojos bellos verdes, los cuales para mí eran los más hermosos que había en el planeta.

Desgraciadamente, y muy a mi pesar, mi memoria no volvió ni durante el décimo ni el décimo primer año. Mi hermano me ayudó a volver a mi casa, a nuestra casa, porque siempre será nuestra por mucho que me digan, e intentó que recuperara poco a poco mis recuerdos de distintas formas. Pero no volvió nada, ni un solo destello de lucidez. Y eso me frustraba como no te puedes ni imaginar. Sin embargo, lo único que sé a ciencia cierta es que todavía te quiero. Y lo que más deseo en este mundo es recibir una respuesta tuya.

Cierro los ojos y frunzo el ceño. Ahora que lo pienso, mi memoria tampoco volvió ni el décimo segundo ni el décimo tercer año. Mi hermano y mis padres se desesperaban y yo con ellos, que no sabía por qué tenía que estar rodeado de extraños. Intentaban en vano cualquier cosa con tal de que recordase algo, por nimio que fuera. Me enseñaban fotografías, objetos, películas… Pero daba igual. Todo lo que ocupaba mi mente era tu presencia. Te quería y era todo lo que tenía. Era mi salvoconducto para vivir día a día, para sobrevivir a esta locura en la que me vi metido.

Y esta situación se repitió durante el décimo cuarto año. Mi memoria no volvía y mi hermano se había rendido ya, completamente desilusionado. Había preguntado al médico por una posible cura, un tratamiento o algún tipo de terapia, pero nada. El especialista le había dicho lo mismo que al principio. Depende de la persona, depende de los daños sufridos en el cerebro y depende de la contusión recibida. Había gente que recuperaba la memoria al poco tiempo, otra que tardaba más y, mucha otra que jamás volvía a recuperarla. En mi caso, parecía que jamás recuperaría los recuerdos de mi vida pasada. Pero, no me importaba nada. ¡De verdad! ¡Aunque parezca estúpido! Pasaba los días viviendo en un estado de ansiedad e incertidumbre perpetuo. ¿Por qué sabes qué es lo único que quería? Una mirada profunda de tus bellos ojos verdes. Una sola palabra saliendo de tus labios carnosos y calientes.

Pero… Todo cambió con el décimo quinto año. Me levanté un día y, mientras estaba recogiendo, vi como una foto escondida dentro de un libro caía al suelo. Mis ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa, me agaché a cogerla y la miré fijamente, sin poder evitar sonreír. Estabas tan guapo. Vestías un trajo negro, con camisa blanca y corbata verde, a juego con tus ojos. Tu cabello rubio estaba despeinado, como siempre, y tu ceño estaba fruncido. Y, aunque tus labios permanecían completamente serios, formando una perfecta línea recta tensa, las comisuras de tu boca parecían temblar y querer mostrarme una sonrisa en cualquier momento. Algo debía de hacerte mucha gracia. Algo o alguien. Entonces lo recordé. Lo recordé todo y comencé a llorar. Me senté en el suelo, apoyé la espalda contra la pared y me tapé los ojos.

Recordé que...

…Hace quince años…

…Sufriste un _accidente_.

Y todo por mi culpa. Por mi maldita culpa. Todo sucedió tan rápidamente que apenas me di cuenta, ni parpadear pude. Ambos juntos en el coche, poniéndonos melosos y cariñosos delante de un semáforo en rojo, aprovechando aquella pequeña parada para demostrarnos todo lo que nos queríamos, todo lo que las palabras no podían describir. Despertar en un hospital y descubrir cómo el destino es el ser más cruel, aquel que jugaba con las vidas de las personas sin contemplaciones. Odie a todo el mundo, le grité al doctor en busca de una solución pero me dijo lo que tiempo después le diría a mi hermano. Habías perdido la memoria. El golpe había sido duro y fuerte y había provocado un shock emocional el cual sería difícil de superar.

Te miré a los ojos fijamente, perdiéndome en la inmensidad del brillo de esas dos joyas esmeraldas que tenías en la cara, y pronuncié tu nombre, llamando tu atención. Me miraste de vuelta, confundido y me hiciste una pregunta que cayó como un cubo de agua fría sobre mi cuerpo. _¿Quién eres?_ No. No podía ser. Por favor, Arthur, esto más que una broma. En otras palabras. Me habías olvidado. No recordabas nada de mí; nuestra pequeña y fugaz relación se había tornado en polvo. Solo un año de felicidad que me fue arrebatado como si no fuera capaz de sentir nada. Solo un año, pero el mejor de mi vida. Quise morirme, sentí mi corazón llorar, comprimirse, pero lo único que recordabas era tu vida antes de conocerme, la misma en la que estabas rodeado por tu familia.

Tus hermanos, los mismos que se habían puesto en nuestra contra, contra nuestra relación desde el principio, te alejaron de mi, sin importarles mis súplicas desesperadas. Me dijeron que no tenía ningún derecho sobre ti, al fin y al cabo, todavía no nos habíamos casado. Pero ten por seguro que lo habría hecho mil veces si con eso continuabas a mi lado. Y, ahí me quedé, en la puerta de aquel enorme hospital, solo, abandonado, observando impasible sin poder hacer más que ver cómo el coche en el que ibas montado desaparecía por la carretera.

¡Para! Me grito. ¡Deja de recordar todo eso! Me seco las lágrimas y me levanto, entrando en la habitación que utilizabas para trabajar. El suelo, la mesa, la silla… Todo estaba cubierto de pilas de papeles. Son todos los poemas que he escrito para ti a lo largo de todo este agónico tiempo. Los he estado guardando todos, apilándolos con cuidado, por orden cronológico. Y me pregunto con tristeza, ¿alguna vez llegaron a ti? Los he recibido de vuelta, abiertos todos, y ahora que sé que no los quieres, los he leído durante todos los días, con una sonrisa amarga en los labios. Y, aunque sé que los has leído, no parecen haber despertado en ti nada. Ni un suspiro, ni una sonrisa, ni una mala palabra. Te he visto en alguna firma de mis antologías de poemas, con una sonrisa tímida y educada, esperando a que plasmara mi firma en una de las hojas del libro. Y yo, te sonreía cálidamente con la esperanza de que al mirarme recordaras algo.

Pero, a ciencia cierta, no sé si podré volverte a ver. Tus hermanos se han encargado de ello encarecidamente. Hasta me han venido a amenazar en caso de que me acercara a ti, pero jamás conseguirán borrar todos estos profundos y sinceros sentimientos que siento por ti, _my love._ Jamás. Porque yo soy tu héroe y tú mi caballero con alma de pirata. Sabes que te sigo amando, cada día que pasa más, y creo que jamás seré capaz de dejar de hacerlo.

Y ahora estoy aquí, de nuevo, tras vestirme y añorarte como un estúpido colegial, tirado bajo la sombra del árbol que plantamos en nuestro jardín delantero, escribiendo más poemas solo para ti. Otro poema más que jamás recibirá respuesta, o que no la recibirá todavía. Muevo la pluma con rapidez contra el pequeño cuaderno de hojas amarillentas, mientras suspiro a cada palabra que escribo por ti.

_You are my sunshine,  
My little sunshine.  
You make me happy  
When skies are gray.  
You'll never know, dear,  
How much I love you.  
Please, don't take my sunshine away.  
Smile for me, my love._

–_Hello…_

Alzo la mirada y abro los ojos dominados por la sorpresa. Un brillo de felicidad aparece en ellos y una sonrisa se dibuja en mis labios tras vislumbrar tu rostro.

–_H-hi… _–contesto tartamudeando, intentando parecer sereno. No sé si preguntarte algo para comenzar una conversación o esperar a que me contestes. Pareces incómodo por mi mirada fija, carraspeas y apartas la mirada, con un pequeño sonrojo en tus mejillas. Eres adorable.

–V-verás… Seguro que te preguntas porqué me he acercado hasta ti. Y-yo… Te he visto varias veces al pasar por la calle y siempre me he preguntado qué es lo que haces con tanta concentración –ante mi mirada inquisitoria y mi sonrisa encandiladora, frunces el ceño–. ¡Q-qué no es que me interese! P-pero es solo que me parecía raro que un escritor cómo tú estuviera tan despreocupadamente a la sombra de un árbol y…

–¿Sabes quién soy? –pregunto sorprendido.

Pareces sobresaltarte, pero no tardas demasiado en recuperar la compostura. Me encanta que seas tan serio.

–Por supuesto. Eres Alfred F. Jones, la joven promesa de la poesía –contestas como lo haría una rata de biblioteca. Tú y tu tono de sabiondo–. Q-que no es que te haya estudiado, pero no es sencillo hacerse un hueco en el mundo editorial con un puñado de poemas.

Sonrío y le señalo con la mano, dando unos pequeños golpecitos, el sitio junto a mi lado. Alzas una de tus gruesas cejas –en señal retadora– y cruzas los brazos, impaciente. Sonrió tras soltar una risita y te agarro de la muñeca, tironeando de ella para que te sientes el equilibrio, acto que consigo tras desestabilizarte. Finalmente, accedes a sentarte a mi lado siempre y cuando te deje hacerlo por tus propios medios.

–¿Y te gustan mis poemas?

Te encoges de hombros y entrecierras los ojos, no dándole importancia a mi pregunta.

–Bueno… ¿Tengo que serte sincero? –asiento con la cabeza y te presto toda la atención del mundo-. Los he visto mejores. No son nada del otro mundo –contesta pero, tras ver mi cara contrariada, se aclara la voz y vuelve a contestar–, pero son entretenidos.

No puedo evitar soltar una risa. Siempre tan cabezota y orgulloso, pero eso era síntoma de que no habías cambiado ni un ápice, aunque tu memoria estuviera en blanco. Inspiro profundamente y me animo a continuar con la conversación.

–¿Cómo te llamas? –pregunto dejando la pequeña libreta abierta sobre mis piernas, aún cuando lo sé perfectamente.

–Arthur –dices tras unos segundos en completo silencio. Bajas la mirada y observas la libreta, por lo que sonrío divertido. Te tiendo la libreta y me miras algo turbado y avergonzado–. Lo siento, no quería…

–No me molesta. Puedes leerlo. Adelante.

Observo como tus ojos se mueven ávidamente a través de las letras, lo hacen varias veces hasta que alzas la vista y me quitas la pluma de la mano. Escribes unas cuantas palabras y me pasas de nuevo la libreta, esperando pacientemente a que las lea. No me hago de rogar y obedezco, sintiendo tus ojos verdes sobre mi cuerpo pesadamente, acribillándome y estudiando mi actitud. Tomo la pluma y escribo unas cuantas palabras. Dejo la libreta en mitad del césped, en medio de los dos para que podamos leerlo. Pareces sonreír divertido ante mi reacción cuando alzo los ojos.

–¿Q-qué? –mi corazón late con fuerza y mi respiración se vuelve pesada y entrecortada–. ¿Recuerdas…?

Niegas con la cabeza y me dedicas una mueca que parece mostrar arrepentimiento.

–No. Lo siento –musitas algo cohibido.

Niego con la cabeza y miro al cielo.

–Arthur –te llamo al cabo de unos minutos ganándome tu atención–. Mm.. Verás… Yo…

–Te he mentido –contestas sin llegar a mirarme. Tus ojos no se apartan de la libreta en la que descansan nuestras escrituras.

–¿Sobre qué?

Te muerdes nerviosamente el labio y te pasas las manos por el pelo, despeinándolo ligeramente. Inspiras y me miras.

–Sobre los poemas –dices quedamente–. Los que me enviaste a casa.

Aquellas palabras me tomaron por sorpresa.

–¿C-cómo? –pregunto y escucho como un suspiro se escapa de tus labios.

–No conocí tus poemas por la antología –susurras–. Los había leído previamente en todas las cartas que me enviaste. Yo solo… No podía quedármelos y tampoco tenía con qué responderte a todo eso.

–Claro que lo tienes.

–¡No! –gritas–. No lo tengo –murmuras frunciendo el ceño y bajando la mirada–. Sentí que había algo que… Nosotros…

–La curiosidad mató al gato, Arthur –contesto con una pequeña sonrisa. Mi tono es tranquilo y sereno, pero tú te limitas a negar con la cabeza.

–¡N-no es curiosidad! ¡Y-yo…! –suspiraste intentando tranquilizarte–. Es una tontería, ¿verdad? –contestas e intentas levantarte, pero no te lo permito–. Lo sabía. Sabía que no tenía que…

Te beso en la mejilla y sonrío, callándote con aquel gesto tan pequeño.

–Déjame conquistarte de nuevo, Arthur. Déjame demostrarte todo lo que te quiero.

–¿Y si no resulta como esperas? –preguntas alzando una de tus gruesas cejas.

–Arthur, da igual el tiempo que tenga que estar, puedo estar toda la vida intentándolo. Jamás me daré por vencido –niegas con la cabeza y me miras nervioso. Tengo que tranquilizarte, así que me levanto de golpe alzándote–. Ven conmigo –me miras extrañado pero solo sonrío–. Confías en mí, ¿verdad? ¿Confías en el _hero_?

–No sé si quiero confiar en alguien que a tu edad sigue llamándose "_hero_" –contestas irónicamente pero sé que te has tranquilizado. Comienzo a caminar y me sigues sin oponer resistencia. Agarro tu mano entre la mía, sintiendo el calor saliendo por cada poro de tu piel.

Ambos desaparecemos calle abajo, con una pequeña sonrisa cómplice, con muchas esperanzas y sueños reanimados por una pequeña promesa, revividos de unas cenizas que parecían ya extintas. El destino habría jugado en nuestra contra borrando mi presencia de tu memoria, de la memoria de mi querido Arthur, pero la vida nos había vuelto a reunir, encauzándonos en el mismo camino y resolviendo los problemas que había provocado.

Solo queda bajo el árbol la libreta abierta, sus hojas moviéndose con la brisa del viento. Y entre ellas, escritas con tinta azul las siguientes palabras:

_I want to be with you, Alfred._

_Me too, Arthur. I love you more than my life…_


End file.
